


Marianne von Edmund and her Fucking Gigantic Horsedick

by TheFutaSmutPit



Series: Marianne Getting into Extremely Raunchy Situations [3]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Ahegao, Anal, Cock Slapping, Cock Slut, Cock Worship, Cum Inflation, Deepthroating, F/F, Fucked Silly, Futa on Female, Futanari, Horse cock, Horses, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Mind Break, Other, Throat Fucking, all the way through
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-18 08:29:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21891193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFutaSmutPit/pseuds/TheFutaSmutPit
Summary: Exactly as it says on the tin, guest starring everyone's favorite lazy bum, Hilda Valentine Goneril! And her getting absolutely addicted to Marianne.W A R N I N G ,  W A R N I N G , W A R N I N G :This is just absolute trashy smut, and if you don't like girls with animal cocks fucking other girls stupid, don't read it. My stuff isn't high literature love-making, lol.
Relationships: Marianne von Edmund/Hilda Valentine Goneril
Series: Marianne Getting into Extremely Raunchy Situations [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2017613
Comments: 22
Kudos: 149





	Marianne von Edmund and her Fucking Gigantic Horsedick

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y'all enjoy more of my degenerate smut fanfiction!

"And with that, the lesson on pincer-maneuver formations is done. Class is dismissed everyone!"

And at that same time, Garreg Mach's great bell tolled, signalling the end of the day for the Officers Academy. Byleth grabbed her relevant papers and lead the Golden Deer class out of the classroom, it's various students already getting into arguments and conversations as they left for the after school activities. And in just a minute, the classroom was empty.

"Hey, Marianne! Class is over silly! Wake up! We're free to laze about now!"

Well, except for Hilda and Marianne. Marianne herself was fast asleep. And right now, it seemed like Marianne von Edmound wasn't in the mood or energy to wake up from her nap right now.

Hilda could only lean further down at the sleeping bluenette, hand on her shoulder and trying to shake her classmate awake, frustrated that Marianne still not waking up.

"Heeeey, sleepyhead!... I expect this kinda thing with Linhardt but not you Marianne… Is she just exhausted or something?" Standing straight back up, Hilda took a step back, contemplating if she should even bother now and just let Marianne be until-

"...."

_ Sniff… sniff…  _

"...What is that smell? Is that…  _ Sniff… _ somebody's perfume…? Marianne's?"

The bent-down Goneril didn't know it just yet, but at this  _ very _ moment...

_...she was now under the effects of Marianne's accursed crest. _

Her face began to grow red. Her nipples were hardening for some reason. Her legs felt weak and shaky. 

**_Her cunt was starting to get wet~_ **

" _ Wh-whhuhh…? Wh-Why… Why am I so… s-so… horny…~?" _

Her brain felt weird. Like… she was in a trance. It was hard to stand up…

_ I-I should… squat down to rest…! U-Under this table… Right… right near Marianne…  _ **_Y-Yeah, j-just a bit closer to Marianne…~💕_ **

Almost as if she was an animal emitting pheromones that turned the nearest girl in her vicinity into a horny, pent-up teen that quickly got down on her knees and made her shuffle unconsciously closer towards her lower half in a dazed-haze of what her primal instincts now told her…

It was because she was.

**_The Crest of Beasts had activated and it had begun to fill the closed room in a sloppy, humid musk to attract a new woman for tired ol' Marianne to abuse, to give her a brief high that made her forget her depression and make her happy. And like an ant telling another ant of a lucrative source of food, Marianne's scent lead Hilda below the table and closer to her crotch~💗_ **

_ Oh my gosh, Marianne smells so good~!❤ How did no one notice this amazing smell…~ It's so strong, s-so smelly-- she smells  _ **_manly~💗_ ** _ Is this a cologne~? _

Hilda's warped thoughts already showed off the immediate degradation of the normally perceptive and smart girl's clever mind, every single one focused on nothing but Marianne now. Under the table's shadow and without a single thing telling her to do so, the girl wrapped her hands on the edge, the hem of Marianne's long skirt, fingers hot and clammy as Hilda's body temperature increased.

_ Wh-What am I doing…~?❤ I-it's like my body's moving on its own… But I'm starting to f-feel SUPER hot… Maybe Marianne has something to drink under h-here...? _

And with a simple hiking of her skirt, Hilda pulled it up, revealing the one in control of all of this sexual madness.

  
  


_ Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck...~ _

The hand on her hip tightened, her pink eyes shrunk and were sporadically looking around anxiously to avoid looking at that  _ thing _ … And her body, shaking, shivering with desire, excitement, arousal and fear of what she was staring up at from her squatting crouch.

_ I-It's so biiiiiiiig~❤… _

Hilda was completely and utterly entranced by the **4-foot long hyper** **_horsecock_ ** **hanging out of her hiked-up skirt, the owner of that beastly super-phallus being her fellow classmate and dear friend, Marianne. Veins larger than her fingers, head more intimidating than the demonic beasts they've faced, and swollen melons for balls all trapped inside, hidden, for no other girl to see?**

_ "I wanna fuck it I wanna fuck it I wanna fuck it I wanna fuck it I wanna fuck it I wanna fuck it I wanna fuck it I wanna fuck it I wanna fuck it-❤❤❤" _

The poor Goneril became even more entranced by the wonderful sight below her and with the source, the apex of that mind-corrupting musk so close to her? Hilda stood no chance.

After a minute of straight silence, besides the faint snoring of the girl above the table, Hilda's rational mind realized that she had just been blankly stared at Marianne's fat horsedick with degenerate lust for an uncomfortably long time. Eyes widening in realization and shaking her head as if to vainly snap herself out of her stupor, Hilda seemed to be back to normal.

_ I-I shouldn't be here anymore. O-Oh Goddess, the  _ **_smell_ ** _ is so strong…! I-If I stay here any longer, my mind is going to melt! There's no reason for me to be so close to this  _ **_gross_ ** _ thing….! _

_ …… _

_ Unless… this is just for me to repay Marianne for helping me with my chores… Yeah…~ _

The light in her eyes slowly faded again, the temptation of the Beast in front of her making her brain rationalize what she was about to do.

"Y-Yeah…! This is just-..." Hilda had to swallow down a mouthful of spit that was building up in the back of her tongue and throat. "Th-This is just a  _ repayment,  _ l-like I usually do…"

Hilda's body quivered even harder, the hairs on her body standing as goosebumps ran across her skin, waddling closer and closer and _closer_ towards Marianne's sweaty, greasy, gross, disgustingly **gigantic** _futa horsecock._

"R-Repayment for being s-such a nice fr-friend…"

**_SNIIIIIIIIIIIFF~_ **

_ "H-HoOOOooOGghh…~❤💕💕"  _ She mindlessly inhaled the brain-meltingly rancid fuckmusk her face was just a foot away from the limp monster hanging in front of her, the very nasty smell of unclean and sweaty horse musk radiating off of that hanging spire of a dick. It was so gross, so unfeminine, so unkempt, so big…

The debauchery of it all made her nipples fully erect, poking against her school uniform while drool ran down her tight-lipped mouth.

_ "J-Just repayment~💗…" _

_ ____________________________________________________________________________ _

**_"GHLORK-GHHNFF-GHLLKAK-HHHLLAAKH-BBGGLKKH-BLLFFHHH-BGGLLFFKKK-HHGLLKKH-HGHGLAAGGK-HLLRRK-BGLLRKFFH-HOGHKLGH~~~!!!!💗💗💗💗💗💗"_ **

Fat cow udders swung wildly with abandon while Hilda devoured the whole third leg that was Marianne's monstrous girlcock down into her stomach, a swollen and pink bulge constantly being seen sliding and skewering through between Hilda's flopping tits all the way and beating her tummy. Her throat was stretched as far as possible to take in that thigh-thick meat through her salivating maw with Marianne's leathery horse balls rubbing and glistening Hilda's chin, neck and collar in its intoxicating sweat, tainting her sweet perfume and replacing it with stinky horse nuts, the odor lingering inside of Marianne's skirt.

_ "M-Mmmnnnn…" _

The pronounced outline of Marianne's gigacock that more or less morphed Hilda's neck into a fleshy cock-holster was quite the sort, engorging her windpipe with over a literal  **_meter_ ** of throat-breaking horse phallus and it wasn't even as if Marianne was doing this in some sort of perverse sleepwalking.

_ Hilda was practically beating her pretty little face down on the thickest, fattest dick she has ever seen in her life and transforming her insides to be a one way highway fit for only Marianne's  _ **_COCK._ **

Her legs were sprawled all over the floor, cunt  **flooding** the stone floor's cracks in a pool of pissing precum that ruined her underwear and eventually soaked even her stockings. Her arms were holding,  _ clinging _ onto Marianne's inner thighs as she devoured foot after foot of wild horsecock back and forth into her gluttonous maw, uncaring of how hard she choked with every self-made facefuck and all of the greasy sweat that painted her face a new, smelly odor. All the smell did was just make her even  **more** ravenous for Marianne's dick.

The chair she sat on while sleeping was constantly creaking, legs rattling with no pause from the pinkette's hungry, slurping bitchhole of a mouth, the girl having her cock serviced like it was absolute royalty still resting and unaware of Hilda's deepthroating. Small groans and pants were the only sounds that came from Marianne, even with her chair constantly shifting and her cock constantly gouging.

**_COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK COCK~!!!!!💗💗💗💗 OHHH I LOVE BEASTIAL COCKS LIKE THIS~💗💞💞 MARIANNE'S DEFINITELY WORTH THE EFFORT~💗💕💗💕_ **

**_"SHGHLKKH-GHLLAKKH-HGGLAGKHSH-GLOHKSSH-SHPLLAGKK-HGLAGGKH~~~❤💕❤💕❤💕"_ **

Her tongue, flat against the solid iron shaft that was the meaty equestrian gullet-filler, tried it's best to stick itself back out and slather as  _ much _ of her gooey spit onto the leathery, creamy shaft, taste buds frying up in the bitter taste of raw horsecock.

One  _ intense _ slam fucked her face  **balls deep** right into Marianne's crotch, nose and lips mashed into her dark blue pubes, and every single delectable inch of DICK was skewered inside of her.

**_"G-G-GHhHLlLLLllLLRRrRRRrrRrRRRKKKKKK~~~!!!💗💗💞💞💞"_ **

**_I-I'VE BEEN A BAD, BAD, BAD, LAZY GIRL, BIG HORSIECOCK~💗💗💗 HORSECOCK IS THE BEST~!❤💕❤💕 IT'S SO DIRTY AND YUMMY ON MY TONGUE~💗❤💗❤❤ C-COCK~💗💕💕 I-I'M SORRY DAD, I'M SORRY BROTHER: I CAN'T BE THE WARRIOR YOU WANT ME TO BEEEEEE~💗❤❤ I LOVE SERVICING ALPHA GIRLCOCKS TOO MUUUUUUUUUUUCHHHH~❤❤💗💗💕_ **

Were it not for the colossally-endowed Marianne turning her digestive tract into a human cocksleeve, for how perfectly Hilda's gullet took in foot upon foot of enormous  **cock,** Hilda would have HAPPILY screamed this out in drunken ecstasy for her new stallion-sized object of worship. Still though, the absurdly loud, wet splitters were enough to vocalize the pinkette's adoration for dick-devouring. 

_ "N-...N-nghhh… N-No, this thing is… is cursed…" _

Marianne stirred in her slumber, head shifting lazily in the arms that were her cushions, brows curled down in what was typically shame and frustration for the depressed girl. Even when her resting mind took notice of the gurgling slobber she was feeling coating all over her beastly asset.

Of course, Hilda didn't notice Marianne's murmurings, what with sweating equine gigacock being forced down her rampaging dick-swallowing and happily suffocating in its girth, taste, and stench.

And fuck, with a neck grotesquely shaped around a literal horse dick that reached through to her stomach and a manly, mind-melting musk that must have killed off a few thousand of Hilda's brain cells, no one would blame her for not even paying attention to the fact that Marianne's hands were now on her head and gently stroking them, scratching her roots and entangling her fingers in her hair. Or that they were now actively pushing her head down further deeper into that thirsty throat. Or how Marianne's body was actually beginning to slightly thrust her hips back in tandem with Hilda's horse-throating, scratching her pubes against her moist features.

_ But, Hilda did notice that this colossal carriage of a cock grew  _ **_fucking larger and a whole additional FOOT of gigacock crushed drown her stomach and fought into her INTESTINES~!❤_ **

**_"BBHHHRRRGHGGGGHHGHGHHFFFFKKHHHH?!?!?!!!💗💕💗💞❤💞 H-H-HHMMNFFFGGGGHHHHHHKKKKKKKKK!!!!!!💗💗💗💗💕💕BFFGGHTTTHHHKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK~~~~!!!!!!💗💗💗💞💞💞"_ **

Whilst Marianne remained steadfast in her uninterrupted nap, Hilda's fucking cunt  _ torrented  _ a sea of viscous femcum alllll over the cobblestone floor, pussylips shuddering in her panties with that flat horse tip stretching out her precious colon  _ from her mouth. _ But that wasn't the only thing. 

_ Her lithe body was being lifted up by the gargantuan  _ **_five feet_ ** _ of pure dickmeat suddenly impaling the pinkette's short stature, voluptuous mammaries dangling like water balloons! _ Sucking this beast under the class table was a mistake, because now Hilda's back was being pressed  _ up _ against the underside of the table,  **_and this goliath was making her back lift the whole table! The strain of all that weight in her solely on her dick made it throb violently, the blood coursing through its finger-wide winemaking Hilda pulse in sexual agony~!_ **

**_"BBBFFTTHHHGGFFFFFFFFFFGGHHHHHHCKKKKK!!!!!!💕💗💞💞💞💗💗"_ **

_ O-OH MY FUCKING GODDESS  _ **_YESSSSSSSSSS~~~!!!!❤❤❤❤_ ** _ MY INSIIIIIIIIIIIIDES~!❤💕💕  _ **_THEY'VE TURNED INTO MARIANNE'S FUCKHOOOOOOOLLLLE~~~💗 AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH~!!!!💗💞💗💞💗 I-I-I CAN F-FEEEEHHHLLL IT IN MY AAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSS~!~!~!💗💗💗💗💗💗 MARIANNESHH H-HORSE DIHCK IS GONNA TURN MY MOUTH AND ASS INTHO ONE HOOOOOOOOOOOOOLE~~~!!!💗💗💗💞💞💞_ **

Her eyes turned into pin-pricks, pupils crossed and staring blankly into nothing while Marianne's hips started to  **smash** into Hilda's stupefied face, chair and table legs screeching across the stone from the subconscious dom that was owner of the  **Crest of the Beast.** Red and puffy from the brutal size increase of this ever-expanding horsemeat, Hilda's teary eyes could only cry harder with utter  **_joy,_ ** the black mascara running down her bloated, full cheeks and smearing with Marianne's hips getting closer and closer and  _ closer. _

Marianne was so close to truly hilting herself inside of this writhing onahole… Just a few solid, powerful thrusts, and Hilda's throatpussy won't be the only virginity Marianne could steal from her…~

Stil, after a couple of moments filled with nonstop gagged screaming, and Hilda's shuddering body making the table rumble slightly, the ink bottles and parchment rocking in their place, the ruined woman couldn't be pulled down any further forward on her cock. The extra twelve inches seemed to have fucked away Hilda's motor thinking, and she wasn't actively sliding herself down anymore of Marianne's fuckstick, instead just remaining suspended and suffering from the intestine-bashing aftershocks.

_ Her ass was so close to being smashed through, too~ So thick and close, that Hilda's clenching pucker dribbled from the excess precum being pissed out of the sleeping girl's horsecock slit, the flat skewer less than a few inches away from its toy's opposite orifice. _

_ "Nnghaah…~❤💕... Nnnnhhh~💕… Something h-heavy…  _ **_I-It's_ ** _ hurting… Why is it-" _

Maybe that was why Marianne was starting to stir awake.

**"O-Oh no… Hilda..."**

As her consciousness slowly came back to the world of Fódlan and her downcast eyes re-adjusted to the dim lighting of their classroom, her vision looked down towards the aching sensation that had awoken her, finally taking notice of the echoing, sloppy noises under the table and the hot, wet, sleeve her cock was sheathed in.

_ "H-Hilda!!!" _

Seeing her friend impaled on her self and with the trademark heart eyes that signalled her brain's corruption, Marianne, worried for her dear classmates well-being, grabbed her by the shoulder and  **_pushed_ ** her off, a scraping, audible  **_SCHLLRRRRK_ ** following her action.

**_"Gh-GhhRRBkkKK~???💗💕💞💞 GhfGggfFFFFFKKRRRRRRR-gloOoOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHGGGHH~~~!❤❤❤💕"_ **

Bending her knees to make the fall less painful, Marianne completely got Hilda's suspended form off of her drenched, steaming cock, setting her back down to the floor, the pinkette on all fours, hacking up globs of spitty precum and wheezing, her whole digestive tract now empty with nothing to  _ fill her… _

**_"Hllgackkk…~💗💞💞 Oggghkk...~~💗💞💕..."_ **

“ _ Hilda! I-I… W-What are you trying to do?! W-We’re in the middle of the classroom right now a-and… tH-the Goddess will be so displeased with me committing such vulgar sins as she watches from above! I-If someone else comes in, w-we might get exPE-- _ ”

**_SLUUUUUUUUUUUUURP~!!!_ **

**_“G-Ghnnngh…~!”_ **

Marianne wasn't prepared to have her sensitive, slobbery cock get fucking  _ latched _ on to by pristinely soft hands that aggressively began to stroke that shaft, even when they didn't even reach half way around the titanic phallus. Nor was she expecting a girl as petite as Hilda to easily lift it up and have it  **slam** down and wet onto her snotty, teary, salivating face, mouth open and smacking the underside onto her flat tongue.

**_"Aaahhh aaahhh aaAAHH AAAHHH AAAAHH AAAHHH~~~!❤❤❤"_ ** Like an eager girl at the dentist, saying  _ aaahhh _ in a rapturously lewd moan that gave her taste buds more of Marianne's horsecock flavor, Hilda repeatedly beat that ludicrous goliath on her constantly, face red from this heavy slab of a dick smacking her silly.

**_"AAAHHHH~! AHHHH~!_ ** _ COCK! COCK~! I LOVE COCK~!❤ I LOVE COCK~!❤💕  _ **_I LOVE YOUR COCK MARIAAAAAAAAANNNE~~~!!!💗💗💞💞💞 MNNFWUAH-_ ** **SCHLUURP** **-** **_HAAAUUGH-_ ** **SCHLOP ~!!!** **❤💕❤💕"**

This abhorrent  _ slut _ had become nothing more than a cock-addicted bimbo that was sucking in and tongue-fucking Marianne's spilling urethra, making out against the flat head while her arms wrapped around the baseball-thick base like the love of her life, gulping in every single drip of pre that leaked out like a desperate nomad in the desert.

_ "AAAHHH~!.... H-HILDA, NOOO…~!!!" _

**_SPLLLLLRRRRRRRRRSSSSHHHHHTTTTTTT~~~!!!!!!!!!_ **

_ "I-I-I can't… I CAN'T… I CAN'T!!!" _

**This still wasn't enough. Marianne's cock was** ** _still_** **not satisfied enough.** **It needed to do more. It needed to ruin Hilda so much more. And unless she was able to satisfy it, then Marianne would become the rampaging, mindless beast like her ancestors before her. And so-**

_ "H-H-Hildaaaa….!!!" _

**_"BbggGGgGFgGFfFffffkkkhhh……~???💕💞💞💞"_ **

**_\- she sacrificed Hilda's sanity~~~❤_ **

**_S S S H H H L L L L L L L L L A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A M MM M M M M M M ~ ~ ~ ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !_ **

And just like that, whatever was left of Hilda's rational thoughts had disappeared, along with her  _ anal virginity, as Marianne's hands instinctively clasped around Hilda's pink, damp twin tails and  _ **_pulverized her two meter hypercock all the way through and blasted her flat horse tip out of Hilda's untouched asshole, House Goneril's heir impaled like the fucking PIG she was, the cum that inflated her once-skinny belly into a human tub now painting the entire opposing wall white with beast jizz._ **

_ "I-I-I-I-I can't hold it anymore…~!!! I-I'm so sorry Hilda…~!  _ **_My blood compels me~!💗💕_ ** _ " _

Hilda, meanwhile? Nothing came out of her. All of her choked screaming  _ cease _ the moment Marianne and her meaty pig skewer broke through her miniscule butthole, fucked wider than a fortress knight. Her hands pawing at Marianne's stomach to stop? Dangling lifelessly. Her flailing legs as her body was being slowly lifted up by that horsecock? Paralyzed, knees bent in the air and her toes scrunching in sexual shock. Her frightened face, her eyes dilated in fear, trying to pull herself back fruitlessly?

**Only the whites of her eyes were visible, drunkenly half-lidded and wet with tears. Her whole face was pushed into the very base of this absolute monster, lips stretched as much as her asshole. A dumb, blank smile, or as much of a smile Hilda could do with that insane bitchbreaker, was evident on her fucked-retarded brain.**

And as for her mind?

**_DICKDICKDICKDICKDICKDICKDICKDICKDICKDICKDIIIIIIICKDICKDICKDICKDICKDICKDICKDICKDICKDICKDICKDICKDICKDICKDICKDICKDICKDICKDICKDICKDICKDICKDICKDICKDICKDICKDICKDICKDICKDIIIIIIIIICKDICKDICKDICKDICKDICKDICKDICKDICKDICKDICKDICKDICKDICKDICKDICKDICKDICKDICKDICKDICKDICKDICKDICKDICKDICKDICKDICKDICKDICKDICKDICKDICKDICKDICKDICKDICKDICKDICKDICKDICKDICKDICKDICKDICKDICKDICKDICKDICKDICKDICK--_ **

_ Shattered~💗 _

Marianne's face had scrunched up into that of a poor futa falling back down into the inescapable chasm of  **_bitch-breaking,_ ** her depressed eyes shut and squeezing down  _ hard _ at the euphoric feeling of having another desperate slut in this academy be skewered through, teeth biting down until she almost bled. And with a tired face blushed red from this lubed  **slut** , Marianne could only say the one thing she always said to herself, as she felt a gurgled splitter come out of Hilda's gob and lukewarm cum spray out out the cocksleeve's nose-

_ "G-Goddess...!!!  _ **_FORGIVE ME…~!!!❤"_ **

**_SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACKSMACKSMACKSMACK SMACKSMACKSMACKSMACKSMACKSMACKSMACKSMACKSMACKSMACK SMACKSMACKSMACKSMACKSMACKSMACKSMACKSMACKSMACKSMACK SMACKSMACKSMACKSMACKSMACKSMACKSMACKSMACKSMACKSMACK SMACKSMACKSMACKSMACKSMACKSMACKSMACKSMACKSMACK~!!!!!!!!!!..._ **

**______________________________________________________________________________ **

_ For the next few hours in the locked Golden Deer classroom, all that could be heard from the inside as the windows slowly fogged up were the faint " _ **_Hgllhrkk, ghlllrk, bfggrkth, hllrkh~💞💞💞's"_ ** _ of a gagging sow and the wet, audible sliding of wet meat through a lazy pig~❤ _


End file.
